poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island Whisperer!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Island Whisperer! in ''Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series''. * (The episode begins) * Ash Ketchum: (singing) Akala-Akala-Akala-Akala-Akala-Akala... Akala Island! * Rotom Pokedex: Ash, calm down! I know you're excited about today's field trip but relax! * Eddy: Yeah, calm down! And your singing is giving me a headache. * Double-D: Eddy, be nice! * Ash Ketchum: Rotom, what Pokemon live on Akala Island? Can't wait to see. * Rotom Pokedex: Hold on, I'll give a search. * Cera: Make it quick, we don't want you to take too long. * Emerl: Be patience, Cera. * (Pikachu goes to the company, but then suddenly...) * ???: HEEELLLPPP!! * Ash Ketchum: What was that? * Goku: I don't know Ash but someone needs our help. * ???: Look out! * (A female longneck dinosaur runs to the left side as Tauros hits Ash sending him flying then Kiawe's Charizard steps in front of it and grabs it's horns to stop it) * Man: Tauros! Chill out! * Kiawe: Keep moving on, Charizard! * (Charizard crashes to the ground) * Ash Ketchum: Oh... that really hurt! * Lillie: Are you alright, Ash? * Ash Ketchum: Guess you can say that? * Krillin: What's going on over there? * Sophocles: Charizard startled Tauros when it landed. * Mallow: And Tauros got really angry. * Muscle Man: Oh, no, bro. * (As Charizard continues trying to push Tauros, suddenly something appeared in the air and landed on the ground. It was Lycanroc Midday form) * Ash Ketchum: It's a Lycanroc! * Rotom Pokedex: And it's a midday form! * Tai Kamiya: Where did it come from!? * (Then we see a woman) * Woman: Alola! Now stop being so angry. There, there, good. (She kisses Tauros on it's nose) Yeah, that's it. Good Tauros. * Ash Ketchum: Amazing! * Pikachu: Pika! * Yoshi: She calmed Tauros down! * Mallow: So cool! * Sophocles: Who is she? * Lana: I sure don't remember her from school at all. * Narrator: * - * - * Littlefoot: What's going on? (He sees another dinosaur in surprised) Is that...!? * Ash Ketchum: (Gasp in surprise) I know who she is! It's...! * Cera: It's Ali! * Ducky: Yep, yep, yep, it is Ali. * (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) * Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Island Whisperer! * Woman: You did a great job back there with Tauros. Your something else. (Kisses Kiawe's Charizard) * Kiawe: Olivia! * Olivia: Alola, Kiawe! * - * - * - * Ash & Littlefoot: Ali! * Ali: Littlefoot! Ash! Pooh Bear! * Tigger: Well I'll be Ali is here in the Alola region too! * Rabbit: I should've seen it myself. * Ali: It's been a while. * - * - * - * - * - * Emerl: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emerl the leader of the SUPS1. Nice to meet you, Ali. * Tai Kamiya: Nice to meet you Ali. My name's Tai, that's my little sister Kari and these are my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora Takenouchi: It's really nice to meet you Ali. * Tai Kamiya: And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt. * Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe Kido: I'd shake hands if you have any. * Ali: Uh... I don't know what you're talking about. * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, she looks like Littlefoot. * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer expert. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have internet access? * Tai Kamiya: And last but this little guy is um... * T.K. Takaishi (Adventure): T.K. call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these our Digimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. * Davis Motomiya: Hi I'm Davis! * Veemon: My name is Veemon. * Yolei Inoue: I'm Yolei nice to meet you Ali. * Hawkmon: I'm Hawkmon * Cody Hida: Hi my name is Cody. * Armadillomon: Hello Ali I'm Armadillomon. * T.K. Takaishi (Adventure 02): * Patamon (Adventure 02): * Kari Kamiya (Adventure 02): * Gatomon (Adventure 02): * Ken Ichijouji: * Wormmon: * Takato Matsuki: Hi. I'm Takato. * Guilmon: * Kai Urazoe: * Henry Wong: * Terriermon: * Rika Nonaka: * Renamon: * Jeri Katou: * Calumon: * Takuya Kanbara: * Koji Minomoto: * Kouchi K : * J.P. S : * Zoe O : * Tommy Himi: * Marcus Damon: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Ash Ketchum: Tapu Lele! * Olivia: * All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tauros! * (Back to the show) * Olivia: Tapu Lele * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (I want to go Adventuring song starts) *'Ketchum' *I'm goin' to go adventuring. *'Heroes' *Adventuring? *'Cera' *Adventuring? *'Ketchum' *I'm goin' go adventuring and who knows what I'll find. *'Petrie' *He's goin' to see the great beyond. *'Ducky' *Across the mud. *'Matsuki' *Beyond the pond. *'& Petrie' *He's going to see the great beyond *'Cera' *I'd rather stay behind Hmph! *'Ducky' *Will there be ugly bugly things and ickely, tickely, prickely wings? *'Tentomon' *A front that bites and back that stings? *'Ketchum' *You never know. *'[Teslo'] *Will there be sharp-ly teeth? *'Ducky' *Up above and underneath? *'Cera' *I'll bet it so. *'Ducky' *Then please don't go. *'Ketchum' *I'm goin' to climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks can falls *'Avalon' *And scary things can creep and crawl with one big goog-ly eye *'Misaki' *Aah! Stop! *'Kero' *He's going to reach the highest high where even flyers never fly *'Inoue' *Maybe he will touch the sky *'Cera' *Well, I won't say goodbye. *'Takenouchi' *Will he cross the big, big water? *'Drago' *Where it hot, or even hotter? *'Cera' *Bet he's gonna meet lotta of sharpteeth there *'Guilmon' *Yeah. *'Biyomon' *Will there be yummy things to eat? *'Petrie' *Will there be things that ouch your feet? *'Kamiya' *Will you be brave? *'Cera' *Will you be scared? *'Ketchum' *No! I want to go adventuring. *'& their Digimon' *Adventuring, adventuring. *'Ketchum' *And when I go adventuring, There'll be so much to do. *'DigiDestined & their Digimon' *But if you go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing Ya know what you are going to have to do? You're going to take us all with you. *'Ducky' *Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! *'Cera' *Hmm... *'heroes' *We want to go adventuring, too! *(The song ends) *'Takato Matsuki:' We go on adventuring in Akala Island with you too. *'Rika Nonaka:' Yeah. All the way to the end. * Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (Later in the ocean) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (Suddenly something splashed on Ash and Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Hey! * Ash Ketchum: Who did it!? * Mo: Hello! * Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Tino and their friends: Mo! * Littlefoot: It's good to see you again Mo! * Petrie: You come to Alola too? * Mo: Yes. Mo went to Alola to see you mud-friends! * Ruby: That's so great! * Lana: Who are you? * Ash Ketchum: Guys this is Mo, he's a good friend of ours. * Emerl: '''Hi Mo I'm Emerl nice to meet you. * '''Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai, this is my sister Kari. That's my partner, Agumon. * Agumon: Hello. * Davis Motomiya: I'm Davis and this is my partner Veemon. * Veemon: Hi. * Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato and this my best friend partner Guilmon. * Guilmon: I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya. * Takuya Kanbara: My name is Takuya. * Marcus Damon: My name is Marcus and this is Agumon. * Agumon (Data Squad): Hi. * Mikey Kudo: Mikey is the name. * Shoutmon: Don't forget me, Shoutmon. * Tagiru Akashi: I'm Tagiru and this is Gumdramon. * Gumdramon: Hello, Mo. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Ash Ketchum: (Pets Mo) I really miss you, buddy. * Mo: Mo miss you too, Ash. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Rotom Pokedex: Bruxish the Grash Teeth Pokemon. A Water and Psychic type. When the appendage on its head raditaes psychic power, it gives off the sound of grinding teeth. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Madison Taylor: Dratini we to save Wailmer. What's wrong Dratini? * (Dratini start to evolve) * Ali: What's happening to Dratini? * Kagome: Nothings wrong she's ready evolving. * Pan: Evolving? * Madison Taylor: Wow! * (Dratini evolves into Dragonair) * Madison Taylor: You evolved into a beautiful Dragonair. * Ash Ketchum: Awesome! * Ali: Who's that Pokemon? * Rotom Pokedex: Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon. A Dragon type and the evolved form of Dratini. With the crystalline orbs on its body, Dragonair is rumored to be able to change the weather. Because of this, farmers have long regarded this Pokemon with respect. * - * - * Meilin Rae: I'll help you out. Go Breloom! * (Breloom popout her PokeBall.) * - * - * - * - * Meilin Rae: Oh no you don't Bruixish. Breloom use Energy Ball! * (Breloom fire the attack and hit Bruixish directly.) * Meilin Rae: Okay Dive Ball go! * (Bruixish caught in Dive Ball shake seven times and then Dive Ball sucessfully caught.) * Meilin Rae: I caught a Bruixish. * Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! * Li Showron: Nice catch Meilin! * Ash Ketchum: Thanks Meilin! * Olivia: Great job Meilin! You too Breloom! * (Breloom glad) * Meilin Rae: Your welcome! * Olivia: * - * - * - * - * - * Meilin Rae: Wailmer? You want to come with me? * (Wailmer nods) * Olivia: It's saying "Yes." * Meilin Rae: Okay then. (Bring out Dive Ball) Go, Dive Ball! * (Wailmer went inside the Dive Ball, it shakes three in a row and then caught) * Meilin Rae: All right! I caught, Wailmer! * Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! * Ash Ketchum: Way a go Meilin. * Lana: I'm so happy. * Madison Taylor: * Professor Kukui: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * (Later that night) * - * Nurse Joy: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Olivia: Littlefoot, I got a surprise for you on Akala Island and there right here. * (Then a big brown longneck dinosaur and a little green longneck dinosaur appears revealed are Bron and Shorty) * Bron: Hello, Littlefoot! * Littlefoot: Dad! Your back! * Ash Ketchum: Hey Bron! Hi Shorty! * Shorty: I can't believe it's good to see you guys. * - * Olivia: And we also got another surprise for all of you Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki and their friends are staying at the Pokemon School as your new students with you guys from today and now. * (Yugi Moto,Jaden Yuki and their friends appear) * Professor Kukui: Now make a nice new welcome Yugi, Jaden and their friends as new students and friends. * All Heroes: Okay. * Ash Ketchum: Hi I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. * Mallow: Hi my name is Mallow and this my partner Steene. * Lana: I'm Lana and this is my partner Popplio. * Sophocles: My name is Sophocles and this is my Togedemaru. * Lillie: And my name is Lillie and this is Snowy. * Emerl: I'm Emerl * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Yugi Moto: Nice to meet you everybody. My name is Yugi Moto. * Joey Wheeler: The name's Wheeler Joey Wheeler. * Tea Gardener: I'm Tea nice to meet you. * Tristan Taylor: My name is Tristan. * Bakura: I'm Bakura please to meet you. * Seto Kaiba: My name is Seto Kaiba and this is my brother Mokuba. * Mokuba Kaiba: Hi nice to meet you. * Duke W : * Rebecca Hawks: * Jaden Yuki: Hi Ash my name is Jaden Yuki. * Syrus Truesdale: My name is Syrus nice to meet you all. * Chumley Huffington: I'm Chumley. * Basiton Misawa: Name's Basiton pleasure to meet you all. * Chazz Princeton: The name's Chazz Princeton. * Alexis Rhodes: Hi everybody I'm Alexis. * Atticus Rhodes: I'm Atticus Alexis' older brother. * Zane Truesdale: I'm Zane Syrus' older brother. * Tyranno Hassleberry: And I'm Tyranno nice to meet you everybody. * - * Kenta Kitagawa: '''Boy, what a clumsy day. * - * - * - * - * - * Olivia: Sakura I got a special Pokemon egg just for you. * - * Sakura Avalon: Thanks Olivia. * - * - * '''Narrator: It's a happy reunion for Littlefoot, Pooh, Tino, Ash and their friends reunited their old friends Ali and Mo. On top of that, Littlefoot and his grandparents reunite with his father Bron and his adopted brother Shorty. Not only that Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki and their friends are new students at the Pokemon School as Ash, Emerl and all their friends are very thrill with joy. And Madison's Dratini evolves into Dragonair. Meilin caught Bruixish and Wailmer as her new Pokemon. Sakura got a Pokemon egg, but what could it be? * (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts